Auretic Energy
The Basics Auretic Energy is a type of energy based around the shell of excess energy that all existing objects have. Auretic energy is a concept that comes from the word "Aura" that represents a field of energy released by a being. The colour of one's aura determines the "Element" of the person. The Auretic spectrum The Auretic spectrum is a colour chart that shows the segregation of each of the five elemental zones. Where each individual has a unique aura and auretic pulse, a colour can represent the type of wave format released by said person. Ignis: From light pink, red to yellow-orange. This is the "Incendiary" segment, representing the fire element. Terra: Sunny orange-yellow to cool lime yellow. This is the "Explosive" segment, representing the Earth element. Vita: Lime to cool sea foam green. This is the "Corrosive" segment, representing the life element. Aqua: Sea-aqua to cold indigo. This is the "Frost" segment, representing the water element. Aer: Indigo, Violet to purple-pink. This is the "Electric" segment, representing the air element. Bits, Bytes and Glyphs are able to manipulate their auretic energy, allowing for an elemental effect. The more pure in colour an aura is, the more a Bit, Byte or Glyph can manipulate- Glyphs having the brightest Auras. Erimie's Law Erimie, as mentioned by Hiiragi, is a Chiro Thermodynamicist who discovered that all Chiros have a mass of "Spiritual" like energy that stores memories and experiences, with use of the brain. Hiiragi explains during the XRX arch that said energy is converted by a body to one's own personal "Auretic flow" from simple energies found in food. "Yeah, Yeah. Erimie did a nice job figuring out that we could use auretic energy for lighting and electricity. The point is the food we eat has it's own personal energy ready to go. We eat the food and the vitamins, chemicals and minerals are broken down for our bodies to sort. Then we have the energy found in this, which our body uses to convert to our own 'individual energy' or personal aura. To put it simply since you people are a flock of mindless birds, it's like one person has their own aura, let's just say it's blue. You have an orange aura, you kill this other guy, eat his guts which has the blue energy in it, and your body smashes up the pieces into the most basic form it can before converting it back to orange for you to waste on lame things like jogging" - Hiiragi, (XRX arch) According to Erimie, auretic energy has three stages: # Raw essence: The body has absorbed other energies and is breaking them down into a lower form of energy. # Transformation: The energy is transformed into the bodies own energy form. it is then stored in cells as potential energy which will later be used as kinetic energy. # Release: The energy is used when the cells die or are exerted. Heat is released from the body, this is the Aura. All beings release an individual Auretic energy wave. This Law and theory is applied to Chiropterrian technology, such as credit cards. Microbots would determine the users individual auretic pulse and remember it. The Card would only pay in the hands of the owner. This technology is also applied in power. The Chiros would use auretic pumps to drain the energy from plants in green houses, as well as Auretic tesseract crystals, and use the energy to power the cities. Baphomets and Auretic disability Auretic disability is a term used to describe "corruption" or "taint" within the persons ability to manipulate their aura. Where all beings have an aura that slots onto the auretic spectrum somewhere, there are extraordinary instances where a being lacks any colour and is placed into a "Grey-zone" on the spectrum. Grey Zone auras are unable to be manipulated. Baphomets Baphomets are super rare beings placed in the grey zone that have potential to manipulate all colours of the spectrum. White scale baphomets are very weak and can do very little, where as Black scale Baphomets have potential to manipulate all five segments up to the highest tier. In lore, particuarly to the Celestials; Baphomets are naturally "Corrupted" and are said to be incredibly deformed. The only two known baphomets are Rainbra and WASP. Auretic Corruption Auretic corruption, or "taint" happens when an individual attempts to push outside of the allocated segment on the auretic spectrum into the grey zone. The Auretic pulse will try to realign it's position, often causing flickering within other segments. This is a sign of failed baphometation and often results in bodily harm and mutations through attempts of manipulation. The only known way to cure the tainted or any tainted material is if a tier three glyph within the green segment shifts the energy and bio-organic matter back to it's original form and place. This can be a tiring task as it involves using ridiculous amounts of energy.